


Breeding Ground: The Full Treatment

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [29]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest, Massage, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Evie gets the full treatment from her father and gets the thrill of her life. Posted on my blog as part of the Daughters of Potter 2019 on June 22nd 2019.
Relationships: Evie (Disney)/Harry Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 39





	Breeding Ground: The Full Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on June 22nd, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**The Full Treatment(Evie from Descendants-Daughters of Potter 2019)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Evie laid down on the towel on the beach. A very skimpy thong bikini stretched over Evie’s fine ass cheeks. The daughter of the Evil Queen and the Dragon smiled as her father approached her. Most women developed a sixth sense of when men were staring at her ass and Evie, proudly did so.  
  
Especially if the man in question was her father. Evie, peering over the top of her glasses, came forward with a smile.  
  
“Enjoying the view?”  
  
“Always.”  
  
Without shame, without any apologies, and just staring at her ass, Evie smiled at her father. Then again, she shamelessly stared at his crotch and rather enjoyed the view of his cock swelling through the edge of his pants. It formed a hell fo a tent and one which made Evie’s mouth wanted.  
  
It took all of her questionable self control not to pull down Hadrian’s shorts and blow him right here on the beach. It was a good thing Mal was not here, otherwise Evie felt she would be egged on. Not that was a bad thing, but it was a very good thing.  
  
“Why don’t you put some lotion on by back?” Evie asked. “You wouldn’t want be to burn, would you?”  
  
Naturally, Hadrian did not want that. He squirted lotion all of his hand. Cupping his hand, he rubbed the lotion on Evie’s back, the back of her legs. The strength of his hands, rubbed Evie in all of the right places. She, instinctively spread her thighs.  
  
“Tell me if you want me to stop, baby,” Hadrian whispered in Evie’s ear.  
  
Pressing that sizeable erection against the small of her back ensured Evie would want him to keep touching her. Do more than touch her in a matter of fact. Hadrian performed the greatest magic of all. Making her wet spot grow when grinding up against the fabric of her bikini bottom.  
  
Hadrian slid Evie’s bikini bottom off to the side and rubbed his finger against her. He stained the side of Evie’s legs with her own juices. Hadrian rubbed the lotion into her back.  
  
Evie, peeking over the top of her sunglasses, and blowing Hadrian a kiss, reached between her to undo her top. The bikini top came down to reveal Evie’s breasts. Something which Hadrian took advantage of. He cupped them and massaged them before going back to attack Evie’s inner thighs.  
  
“Just go ahead and finger me.”  
  
Hadrian slipped his thick digit into Evie’s wet hole and pumped away at her. He ground up against the back of Evie’s leg, first with his crotch covered. Then against her leg, with his bare cock. Evie spread her legs further and further, almost trying to entice Hadrian to replace his fingers with something else. Namely, his thick, throbbing, juicy cock, and big bloated balls.  
  
They slapped down onto the back of Evie’s leg and made her just screamed out in pleasure. Hadrian rubbed Evie’s inner thighs and made her just break out into a cry of endless passion.  
  
“Beg me,” Hadrian said.  
  
“I want you to fuck me,” Evie said. “My pussy is wet for you. It needs you! I don’t care if someone sees us, I just want your big cock inside of my pussy.”  
  
Hadrian grabbed onto Evie’s upturned ass to spear deep into his daughter. Evie cried out, her pussy gobbling into her. Hadrian rocked back and forth, pushing in and out of his daughter. He held all the way into her and rocked Evie back all the way to make her scream out just a little bit louder.  
  
“How do you like this?” Hadrian asked. “Do you like me fucking you?”  
  
“Always!” Evie yelled. “But, I want you to see me….even though I know how much you like to worship my ass when you fuck me.”  
  
“Don’t you like it?”  
  
Evie loved it. The faster Hadrian worked back and forth into her. The weight of Hadrian’s balls cracking up against Evie’s thighs and left marks all over it. The inside of her body clenched down and stroked him just as eagerly as he touched her body.  
  
The next movement balanced Evie on Hadrian’s lap. Her dark nipples, sticking out in prominence, allowed Hadrian to suck them. Hadrian nuzzled Evie’s cleavage and made her moan increasingly with lust. The faster she bounced, the deeper Hadrian went into her.  
  
Evie rocked back and forth onto Hadrian and tried to drain him prematurely. She knew it was going to happen. The sands of the beach sizzled underneath her fingers from rising and falling. The loud crack against Hadrian echoed across the building.  
  
“Are you ready to cum for me?” Hadrian asked.  
  
Evie only responded by aggressively kissing Hadrian on the lips. Their tongues forced back and forth, humming with delight. Evie lifted the hand of her father and put it on her breast. Hadrian squeezed it and the pleasure exploded through Evie’s eyes.  
  
So closer to the breaking point, even closer to the edge.  
  
“Again,” Hadrian hissed. “Cum for me again. I want to feel that pussy dripping over my cock when you ride it. I want to feel your warm pussy, your bare walls around me. Milking me dry, until I fill your slutty little pussy with so much cum it’s going to be dripping out of you for the next week.”  
  
He spoke in Parseltongue and Evie loved when her father talked dirty to her in Parseltongue. She wanted even more. The very snake like tongue licked her earlobe.  
  
“Oh, Daddy, you’re such a pervert,” Evie said in a breathy whisper, also in Parseltongue. “Corrupting your little girl, so she is addicted to riding your big, fat, cock.”  
  
Evie clamped down onto him hard. Hadrian put her down on her back, laying directly on the sand. Being fucked on the beach, raw, made Evie just blast with excitement. Hadrian held her down on the beach and rode her to a very spectacular vinish.  
  
“You play coy, you play innocent, but you know you were thinking about my cock since you were old enough to know what it was,” Hadrian said. “Because, I spoiled you for other men, didn’t I?”  
  
Evie would not even consider anyone other than Hadrian deep inside of her. Why have the rest when you can ride with the best? There was nothing compared to what Hadrian was doing to her. He leaned into Evie and rocked her body. The weight of Hadrian’s balls, slapping down on her, made Evie scream out in pleasure.  
  
“Cum for me,” Hadrian hissed in Evie’s ear.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
Evie’s insides blasted with so much pleasure. She closed and opened around Hadrian to milk him all the way. Hadrian held back just enough to ride Evie to a very impressive orgasm.  
  
The next play got Evie’s juices running. Hadrian held her up by the legs and fucked her aggressively. He practically piledrived Evie into the sand with his mighty thrusts. Over and over again, caressing her body over. Evie’s beautiful body shined in the sunlight.  
  
“Time for me to finish you off,” Hadrian hissed in her ear. “Cum for me.”  
  
Evie felt like a snake, being manipulated by her father’s sweet Parseltongue. The insides of her body clutched down onto him and saturated him with juices.  
  
Hadrian finished the ride with a nice explosion with Evie’s insides clamping down onto him. The weight of Hadrian’s balls crashed down onto Evie’s thighs and released a flood of seed into her waiting womb. Hadrian rode out both of their orgasms.  
  
The moment they came out, Evie sat up with a smile.  
  
“Did you have fun?” Hadrian asked her.  
  
“Never a dull moment when you’re around,” Evie said.  
  
She groped Hadrian’s balls and then rubbed Hadrian’s length until it was a nice and hard. Evie cleaned up the mess that she left behind, utilizing her own Parseltongue ability. Evie gifted Hadrian with an amazing and very pleasurable blowjob before father and daughter discovered whatever fun they could get up on the beach.  
  
Evie had a few wicked ideas and knew Hadrian would be willing to explore each of them. And so they would, together.  
 **End.**


End file.
